<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>put your head on my shoulder by deathbysandblk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431392">put your head on my shoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk'>deathbysandblk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another terrible break-up, David decides to see a movie, but falls asleep on the man in the seat next to his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>put your head on my shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/gifts">lucianowriter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started this in July of last year, but only just finished it today. I hadn't been able to write in forever so it feels nice to finally have finished something I've been sitting on. Hopefully now words will flow easier.</p>
<p>Thanks to vanillahigh00 for looking over this for me! </p>
<p>Title from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uvxagNIBVLU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>David should have known today was going to be a rough day from the minute he woke up. He didn’t know what it was, he couldn’t quite pinpoint why he felt this way, but something felt off, ominous like there was something bad coming. He should have just stayed in bed, his safe space, and not done anything else, but he didn’t listen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s how he found himself, hours later, sobbing hysterically after yet another one of his relationships had ended. He didn’t know why he was surprised at this point and he didn’t know why each and every time someone ended things with him, it still hurt, still felt like someone had plunged a dagger straight into his heart, but it did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His girlfriend</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>well, ex-girlfriend now, he supposed</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>hadn’t even tried to pretend she felt bad about it. It was him, she had told him. She could do better, she was doing better, and she didn’t need him anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had broken up with him in the morning and he had spent all day crying. After he physically could not cry anymore, he decided he needed to leave his apartment. He didn’t want to be alone. He couldn’t stand being by himself, he understood why others didn’t want to be either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure where he was going, he just knew it had to be away from his home. He picked a direction and started walking and soon, he came upon a movie theatre. A movie would be perfect. There would be people around, so he wouldn’t have to be alone, but he also wouldn’t be expected to talk to anyone, or explain why he was in a state of disarray. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he got to the ticket stand, he realized he had no idea what he wanted to see, or even what was showing. He picked the first movie he spotted the name of and bought one ticket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were a lot of people in the theatre already, so he had a bit of a hard time finding a spot, but he finally found a couple of empty seats. He took the one on the aisle, hoping that the one next to him would remain empty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick was running late to this movie he really wanted to see. He had seen previews for it and it was all he could think about. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but this movie might have been the thing to make him realize he needed to end things with his ex for good. Seeing the protagonist, a gay man, able to be open and happy with himself made him take the leap and try to seek that out for himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been hard, he hadn’t wanted to hurt Rachel, but he also didn’t want to feel trapped. He needed to do what was best for himself. And so here he was, newly single, about to watch two men fall in love, and feeling pretty damn happy about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he got inside the theatre, he searched around frantically for a seat and he found an open one near the back. He hated to disturb the guy sitting at the end, but it was the only seat he could see that was still available, so he murmured “Excuse me” and sat down next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he sat down, he was able to get a good look at his theatre neighbor. He was breathtaking, even in the dark of the theatre. He knew he had to stop himself from staring, he didn’t exactly need this beautiful man thinking he was weird but forcing himself to look away proved to be harder than he thought it would be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If the previews weren’t already running, Patrick might have been tempted to try to start a conversation with him, but he wouldn’t even begin to know what to say. What would a guy as gorgeous as the one sitting next to him even have in common with someone like him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick allowed himself one more look before attempting to shift focus to the actual reason he was there. The man looked almost on the verge of tears and Patrick looked to see if they were showing a preview for a sad movie, but it was only some animated movie with kids most likely being the target audience. He wanted to reach out and comfort the man, ask him what was wrong, and if there was anything he could do to help him, but he didn’t do any of those things, not wanting to overstep or make the man even more upset for having noticed when he probably just wanted to cry in peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The movie started, and even though his worry for the man lingered, he tried his hardest to actually watch the movie, deciding if something changed, he’d take action then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About 20 minutes into the movie, Patrick felt movement next to him. He looked down and had to stop himself from gasping aloud. The man sitting beside him had fallen asleep, resting his head on Patrick’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The movie playing in the background was nothing compared to the man sitting next to him. The way the man looked, sleeping soundly on his shoulder, made Patrick feel something deep down in his gut. He wanted to reach out, to run his hands through the man’s hair, but he didn’t know this man, and they were in a movie theatre and even though he didn’t know the man at all, he didn’t want him to think he was strange if he did such a thing. Plus, there was the fact that he was content to have the man sleep there for as long as he liked, and touching his head might wake him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he was being honest, Patrick had really wanted to see this movie, but he could always see it again sometime later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the movie was over and people started gathering up their stuff and leaving, Patrick, regrettably, had to try to wake up the sleeping beauty next to him. He didn’t stir. He tried again, shaking him a little and said, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. He took a look around and seemed to realize where he was and he quickly sat up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god! Oh my god! I slept on you the whole movie?! I am SO sorry! You should’ve woken me up! I would’ve moved!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Patrick thought he was cute asleep, he was even cuter sitting here beside him. Patrick could not get enough of this man. His face, his voice, everything about him was adorable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick smiled at him and gently reached a hand out to place on his shoulder. His sleepy acquaintance-if he could even be called that-turned to face him and Patrick said,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, really. You looked like you could really use your rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, I’m sure I look awful! It’s been a rough day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick was going to say something when a movie theatre attendant walked into the theatre and started cleaning up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, we should probably get out of their way,” Patrick said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them stood and exited the theatre together. They were standing outside under the stars when the man said, “I can’t believe I just fell asleep on you like that! You should have pushed me off or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise it wasn’t a big deal at all. It was kinda cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s eyebrows rose and he shot him an exasperated look. “Cute? My tear-stricken, non-moisturized, just woken up face is cute to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick grinned. “Yeah, it is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man, god he really needed to learn his name, just stared at him, blinking rapidly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick just looked back, relishing the fact that he could now stare openly at the man without having to worry about being creepy or weird. The man still hadn’t said anything and so he opened his mouth to say something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” he said at the same time as the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed and it was so good to hear the man laugh, to see a smile upon his face. The smile just made it somehow even more beautiful and Patrick was astonished, not quite sure how that was possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you going to say?” the man asked, gesturing with his hands for Patrick to go ahead and speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just going to introduce myself. I feel like since you slept on my shoulder, we’ve reached the level where we should at least be on a first-name basis,” he said as he smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man waved his arms around and let out what could only be described as a squawk. “You’re teasing me now? What happened to it being cute?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, can I not both tease you and think you’re cute at the same time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the ground, blushed, and then said softly, “David. My name is David.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick smiled widely and said, “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice to finally put a name to the face, David. I’m Patrick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two just stood there smiling at each other outside of the theatre for a couple of minutes until David cleared his throat and looked away. “Well, I don’t want to keep you any longer so I should probably be going.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started to walk away, but there was no way Patrick was just going to let him walk away, without at least putting himself out there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“David, wait! I understand if you wouldn’t want to because of your long day and everything, but well, I’m feeling kind of hungry and was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David’s eyes widened and he let out a tiny gasp. “Oh, I couldn’t possibly do that. I wouldn’t want to intrude on your night any more than I already have.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d really like it if you’d join me, David.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely. And hey, if you get tired during dinner, you can even use my shoulder as a pillow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, no, sleeping in a restaurant while out on a date is incorrect!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick grinned mischievously and asked, pleased, “So you agree it’s a date then?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David looked like he wanted to disappear into the ground, but before he could say anything, Patrick grabbed his hand and said, “I’m glad you do. That was my intention. Now, come on, there’s a really good Italian place around the corner with all you can eat breadsticks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I think you’re the perfect man!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick giggled and the two of them walked hand-in-hand to the restaurant. Sure, the movie was good, but securing a date with the devastatingly handsome man he happened to sit next to was even better. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm on twitter @whaddyameanno</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>